


on my mind (all the time)

by saiditallbefore



Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Carol and Valkyrie run into some trouble while dealing with some mercenaries.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers
Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539871
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	on my mind (all the time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



> Title comes from Girls by Beatrice Eli.

“Duck!” Carol yelled.

Valkyrie ducked, just in time to dodge the blast from the mercenary that had escaped Carol’s grasp.

On days like this, Valkyrie really missed the simplicity of life back on Sakaar. Sure, she’d sold shitload of people off to a dictator who forced people to fight to death for his enjoyment, but she’d spent the whole time blessedly drunk and free of responsibility. 

Valkyrie stood, and swung her sword at one of the other mercenaries, parrying a blow from them. They traded blows back and forth for a few minutes, before Valkyrie managed to sweep their feet out from under them, neatly disabling them.

That taken care of, she turned back to Carol, who was busy tangling with the last of the mercs they’d been chasing. Valkyrie considered stepping in and helping, but before she could even make up her mind, Carol had thrown one last super-powered punch and the mercenary was out cold.

Valkyrie stretched her arms over her head, popping her shoulders. “Well, that was a letdown.”

Carol snorted. “Did you _want_ them to put up a real fight?”

“If you’re going to drag me all the way out here for this shit, I want to see some real action.”

Carol landed next to Valkyrie. She was shaking her head at Valkyrie’s words, but there was a smile playing around her lips. “We were only after them in the first place because they attacked Asgardians.”

Valkyrie ignored her (completely valid) point and kicked one of the mercenaries lightly. “Take these idiots back to the ship?”

Carrying two mercenaries each— one over each of their shoulders— was easily within both Valkyrie and Carol’s abilities, but it was not comfortable. Bodies were hard to get a grip on, and Valkyrie was shorter than most people realized. 

And traipsing through an alien jungle with them was even worse. Valkyrie looked forward to being able to dump the idiots off in the hold of the ship. Of course, then there would be nothing to do but wrap up loose ends, and things would be back to normal. Valkyrie would be back on Earth— her semi-permanent home, now— and Carol would go back to her usual interstellar patrol routes. 

It was a shame the other woman didn’t stick around Earth more. Carol was a fighter, with the kind of strength that could give Valkyrie a run for her money and years of experience from fighting the Kree. 

Plus, she was pretty easy on the eyes. Even now, when they were walking single-file, Valkyrie couldn’t help but watch the muscles in her shoulders and back. 

Maybe she should have been watching where she was walking, instead. She was so absorbed with watching Carol, that Valkyrie stepped into a small, wiry tree, causing dusky red petals and pollen to rain down on her and Carol.

Carol sneezed, and Valkyrie told herself that it _wasn’t_ cute.

Even in her own mind, that seemed unconvincing. She’d always known Carol was attractive, but now Valkyrie couldn’t seem to take her mind off of it. Every movement of Carol’s was distracting in a way they had rarely been before.

Making things worse, Carol kept glancing over her shoulder at Valkyrie. Her cheeks were flushed, and if Carol were any other woman, Valkyrie would have blamed it on exertion. But nothing they’d done so far that day would have been enough to even make Carol break a sweat.

Finally, they reached Carol’s ship and secured the mercenaries in the hold. That taken care of, Valkyrie and Carol climbed up to the main deck.

“Is it hotter in here than usual?” Carol asked.

And Valkyrie’s pretty sure there was something in the air out there, but she can’t bring herself to care. Instead, she gave into the urge that had been plaguing her ever since she first laid eyes on Carol, and kissed the other woman.

Kissing Carol was heady. She was all raw emotions and easy camaraderie and a buzzing current of power running underneath everything.

Carol was easily as strong as she is, but she allowed Valkyrie to push her up against the wall of the ship. Valkyrie nipped at Carol’s lip, enjoying the sound Carol made in response, then kissed her again. Carol tangled one hand in Valkyrie’s hair and ran the other along Valkyrie’s back, all the way down to her ass. 

It still didn’t feel like enough. 

Valkyrie ran her hands behind Carol’s back, searching for the mechanism to take off her suit. Finally, Carol broke away from the kiss, removing her hand from Valkyrie’s ass, to undo the latch herself. She stepped out of the suit, discarding it on the floor. 

“Fuck,” Valkyrie breathed. She’d already known Carol was gorgeous, but seeing her like this was different. Valkyrie had to take a moment to drink her in.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Carol said, smirking.

Valkyrie was just thankful she hadn’t bothered to wear her full armor for this mission; the partial armor she’d worn was hard enough to strip off. But it was worth it for the look on Carol’s face when she was completely naked.

It took only a moment for Valkyrie to press Carol against the wall again, sucking against Carol’s collarbone and chest, leaving marks wherever she could. Carol pressed back against her, a knee pushing against Valkyrie’s cunt. 

Valkyrie groaned at the sensation, her hips bucking in Carol’s direction. She opened her eyes just in time to see Carol smirk. Before she knew it, Valkyrie was the one pressed against the wall. Carol ran her hands down Valkyrie’s body, teasing at her breasts, rolling Valkyrie’s nipples between her fingers. 

Then, Carol was on her knees, her head between Valkyrie’s legs. She began with one tentative lap, straight across Valkyrie’s clit. Valkyrie moaned, digging her fingers into Carol’s long hair. That only seemed to spur Carol on, and she continued to lap at Valkyrie’s cunt. Every drag of her tongue made Valkyrie feel overexposed and oversensitive.

She didn’t know how long they remained like that; it seemed like Carol dragged it out forever, and yet it seemed to take no time at all for Valkyrie to come. Her knees buckled, and if it weren’t for the wall behind her and Carol underneath her, supporting her, she would have collapsed.

Valkyrie leaned there for a moment, catching her breath. Then she pulled Carol up and kissed her thoroughly, tasting herself on Carol’s lips. When they finally broke apart, breathless, Valkyrie looked up at Carol. 

“We should do that again,” she said.

Carol smirked. “The bedroom might be more comfortable.”

She laughed, and tugged Valkyrie along behind her toward the ship’s cabin.


End file.
